Kiss Of Destiny
by Penelope Dream Weaver
Summary: A magic spell attack gone arry, places Kagome on the opsite side of the spectrum. She not a human anymore, how the hell did this happen? will it go away on it's own? or will circumstanses force her to choose between friends and new alies.*new chapter up*
1. Silent Battle Among the Trees

Chapter One

"Silent Battle Among the Trees"

Or

"Oh My God"

It had been days since Kagome and the others had heard anything about Naraku, not even his malodorous

scent had sullied InuYasha's nose. Though the hanyou was pissed like always that they didn't even have a clue, Kagome was grateful for the short reprieve from battling. Though she felt the need to help defend and protect, she really didn't like to fight, and the verbal spars she entered into with InuYasha really didn't count.

Four years had passed since Kagome had fallen down the well, four long years in which she had fallen in love with the hanyou and out of love with the hanyou. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that he had been her first real crush and had mistaken it for love. It happened all the time and she was just an ordinary teenager whom had just happened to have the most extraordinary experience that some one her age could have ever wished for. Though she was not ordinary here in the feudal era, she was the powerful shikon miko and in the past two years she had surpassed her predecessor, Kikyo, now she was nothing like her. As her powers grew Kagome's eyes had changed, no longer the chocolate brown that brought her closer to looking like the dead miko, but a unearthly sapphire blue that had been streaked through with silver.

The more powerful Kagome had become the more controlled she became, she no longer had yelling arguments with InuYasha, no longer even uttered the subduing command at him. All she had to do was glare at him with those sapphire eyes and he stopped, he'd shut up and would go and sit in the nearest tree. Though it was nice not having to hurt him for being an ass, he still got surly not that that was anything new.

The thunderstorm out side let out another loud boom as lighting flashed all around the small abandoned hut that that group had taken shelter in. Though the sounds of nature at it's worst, or best depending on your point of view, had been tuned out by the others; it hadn't by Kagome, she loved the sound of a thunderstorm. The loud crashing and rhythm of the rain pounding on the wooden roof of the hut were soothing sounds to the miko.

Curling up in her sleeping bag, in her powder pink pajamas; Kagome listened to the others drone on about their plans for the following day, if the storm let up by then. But who was to say what would happen if and when the rain did stop. Being the type of person to pretty much fly by the seat of her pants as it were, plans only served to complicate things except in battle, that was pretty much the only real plan that Kagome believed they should stick with. They all knew what they were doing in general "hunt Naraku and collect jewel shards before he got his slimy tentacles on them" that was the same plan they had for the past four years. Kagome had never interfered with the plan making, because of her lack of experience in that department it was all the same to her as long as she got the gist of it all. Putting her thoughts aside for the moment Kagome allowed the storm to lull her to sleep.

Not knowing what had caused her to awaken but being steadily pulled from her sleep, caused the miko to roll on to her side and slowly open her eyes scanning the small space. The quiet of the now sleeping occupants of the hut was a little disturbing but nothing Kagome wasn't used to by now. The noise had been slight, at first she had thought she had imagined it, then it sounded again, it sounded almost like the clash of weapons. Looking around the darkened hut for InuYasha, she spotted him on the far side of the hut by the door, tetsusaiga placed in his lap his head tilted forward in sleep.

Slipping on her shoes she headed for the door as quietly as possible, making it as far as the middle of the hut before the cute little dog ears on InuYasha's head twitched, his eyes lifting to meet hers in the darkness.

"Where do you think your going" InuYasha said softly so as not to wake the others.

Kagome jumped slightly not expecting him to wake, she looked down at him, a small smile on her face.

"I need to use the little girls bush" she whispered and watched as he huffed and resettled himself.

"Be quick I don't want to have to go after you in the mud"

"I will" she promised and walked out of the hut. It wasn't until she reached the cover of the trees that she realised that the hanyou hadn't said anything about the sounds of battle off in the distance. Could it be that he hadn't heard anything?

A flash of magic and the power wave that followed hummed over Kagome, now that had really gotten her attention as it had left her body tingling in a fine line between pleasure and pain. Walking into the forest Kagome used the flashes and sounds to guide her to the battle that waged in the distance. She hadn't remembered the last time she had wandered off into the night unprotected though now she really didn't need protection, but she had forgotten her bow. Not a necessary item but still it was careless of her, well the walk had been originally intended as a potty break.

Wandering though the woods with out InuYasha was difficult but she let her miko senses guide her, following the feel of magic explode and the waves of said explosions grew stronger the closer she got. Kagome slowed her pace the closer she got, she didn't want to startle the fighters nor did she herself wish to be incinerated by the magic being used. The slower she was the more she was able to anticipate the movements of the others.

Only two waged in the battle before her, only two fighting for what ever they had deemed necessary to battle over. From the tree line Kagome could make out one of the two figures, his solid white clothing and silver flowing hair giving an identity to one of them. Sesshomaru moved with the grace of what he was, the Inu Taiyoukai danced in the air as if it was ground that he moved upon. The blasts from his sword Tokijin barely missing the other combatant, it was not a common thing that the Inu Lord missed his target.

Kagome watched from the shadows as Sesshomaru and his shadowy opponent fought. Watching as blast after blast was sent at each other, the glowing balls of magic missing the lord as his attacks missed as well. Not paying attention as it was drawn to the shadowy figure on the far side of the clearing, Kagome kept her eyes on the opponent and not the attacks it was sending, the sudden brightening of the area she was hiding in brought her attention to her current predicament. The ball of magic was headed straight for her and she was out of time to move, a surprised squeak left her lips, closing her eyes she waited for the inevitable to come.

However it seemed the Kami's had something different planed for the young woman as at the last moment arms swept around her still form and brought her out of danger. Opening her eyes Kagome noticed that she was no longer on the ground and in fact in the arms of the gorgeous yet dangerous Taiyoukai.

Her lips opened to ask why he had saved her but she never got the chance as a ball of magic hit them from behind. Sesshomaru's arms had tightened around her, his claws digging in to her sides as the white light of the magic surrounded them. Kagome felt the magic overwhelming her as darkness ate at her vision and she felt her self abruptly pulled from the relative safety of Sesshomaru's arms and an odd flying sensation came over her before everything when black.

InuYasha had woke the next morning in a panic, he couldn't believe what a fool he had been to trust that Kagome could do something as simple as peeing in a bush and not have something terrible happen. The hanyou had promptly fallen back asleep after he had heard Kagome in the bushes and had expected her back in the hut promptly. She had never come back in to the hut. He could have killed Shippo by now. The little kitsune had panicked the moment he noticed that Kagome was no longer in the hut and that her scent was fading.

"InuYasha" Miroku said calmly "Now is not the time for panic, we must find Kagome, you said she left after it had stopped raining, correct?"

The red clad hanyou nodded knowing that being an "ass" as Miroku put it, was not going to help anything, so InuYasha just stayed quiet and spoke as little as possible.

"Perhaps her scent and maybe her tracks are still about, they should have kept well in the mud"

"Yes, if it had stopped raining before she left I should have no trouble tracking her" Sango chimed in, standing and heading for the door.

Shippo who was sitting on the monks shoulder glared at InuYasha, sticking out his tong as Miroku walked passed the hanyou.

"Your just lucky that we may be able to find her, InuYasha, or you'd be in big trouble" Shippo said crossing his arms over a small chest.

The hanyou glared back and swiped his claws at the Kit, just barely missing the monk.

"Yeah, well, when we find Kagome I'll make sure she never brings back pockey for you ever again" the hanyou muttered petulantly.

"Shippo, stop bating InuYasha" Miroku scolded the kit watching as InuYasha stuck his own tong out at the kit.

"InuYasha, stop trying to take your frustrations out on Shippo, you know better, Kagome hates it when you hurt him" and now it was Shippo's turn to stick out his tong.

"Feh"

Rolling his eyes Miroku made his way over to Sango who was kneeling in a patch of wet grass, just inside the tree line. Adjusting his purple robes so they wouldn't disturb the ground; he too crouched down next to her.

"Find anything?" he asked, his right 'cursed hand' twitching desperately trying not to rub the black leather clad rear

"Yes, I have, her shoe tracks go that way" she said pointing into the forest. "InuYasha can you pick up her scent?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

She watched as the hanyou walked over to them and delicately sniff the air. He could catch a little bit of her scent, a small amount of that unearthly, heavenly scent.

Nodding InuYasha watched as the monks hand came up and stroked the soft curve of her rear.

"Hentai" she growled as she slapped him hard enough that he went face first into the mud.

Shippo looked at Miroku from his spot on the ground near Sango and shook his head.

"Miroku, when are you going to learn?" The kit asked,

"Yeah really Monk" the hanyou said before turning back to Kagome's scent.

Pain was the first thing that Kagome felt upon waking, her head was pounding, every sound was so loud and clear. She knew what that would mean, a migraine, the last thing she needed was one of those, they had a tendency to put her out of commission. The last thing she needed was InuYasha yelling at her when all she needed was a dark quiet and cool place to rest for a few hours before she could go back to normal.

The light on the other side of her eyelids seemed way brighter then it should be, wait a second, light? Opening her eyes as swiftly as she did had been a huge mistake as everything came into sharp focus, the colours blindingly verdant. Closing her eyes again she slowly reopened them allowing her to adjust to the light.

Looking around, at the tall grass the trees several feet away, it was a small field that she lay in. How in the world she ended up there she had no idea, last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the hut when the storm hit.

"Oh I know" she said to herself "this is all a joke, I over slept so they put me in the field and are waiting for me to wake up, there probably just inside the forest" laughing a little, Kagome jumped up and headed in the direction she thought her friends were in.

It only took a few steps to realise that she had never made it back to the hut the night before. Then she remembered being swept out of the way of the magic by none other than Sesshomaru. Then everything had gone black, now that she thought about it, where was Sesshomaru? Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Kagome stopped breathing as an intense burning sensation crawled up into her nose and into her sinuses. It was almost like breathing in eucalyptus vapour in a sauna. The scents of everything around her were way to strong.

She heard the far off voices then, voices she would know any where.

"InuYasha would you wait up, not all of us can run as fast as you" with a relieved sigh Kagome started off in the direction of her friends.

It had been a near thing with the sinus pain, she was probably getting an infection, though that only happened when they were climbing the mountains, not being use to the altitude was murder on her health.

The voices getting closer she decided to call out to see if they could hear her.

"INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, I'M THIS WAY" she hoped InuYasha would hear her

It took five more minuets before they came into view, and what happened when they did was completely unexpected. InuYasha took one look at her before she was pined to a tree, he was growling something, glancing over her shoulder to the others who were in defensive stances.

"What the hell did you do with Kagome, I can smell her on you, you Youkai bitch"

A sense of shock filtered over Kagome, surely he had to be joking. She wasn't a youkai, she was very human.

"InuYasha, you have to be joking with me right, is this punishment for me not returning to the hut after I went pee?" she asked confused.

It was the monk that realised something wasn't right, coming up behind the hanyou, Miroku looked deep into Kagome's eyes before placing a restraining hand on InuYasha.

"Look at her eyes InuYasha, I do believe something has happened to Kagome, and I do believe that she is the Youkai woman standing before us"

Kagome suddenly felt very dizzy, and then fell limp and unconscious in InuYasha's arms.

AN: Okay so I was browsing though some of the challenge fics on the net and came across this, now the original challenge wanted it to start where Kagome was demon and lady of the western lands, and Sesshy the human, I really couldn't do it, I hate fics that have Kagome as a demon or make her into a demon or her an sesshy have sex he bites her and she turns into a demon. Okay you get it so I don't' like Kagome as a demon.

So You're probably all wondering why I would write a fic that had Kagome turn into a demon, well, I'm going some where with this, so don't get too attached to the Idea.

Any way please Review, remember the more responses I receive the faster I can pump out another chapter. And I REFUSE TO ACCEPT "OH GREAT STORY" I want to know why you liked it or why you disliked it, this is the first story I have ever written quite like this.

Thanks For reading the first chapter

Penelope


	2. It's A Joke? Right?

Chapter 2

"It's a Joke? Right?"

InuYasha held on to the woman that Miroku was claiming was Kagome. He didn't really know what to believe but after taking a deep inhalation of her scent he realised that she didn't have Kagome's scent on her it was Kagome's scent emanating from her. There was no way to simulate that particular scent and InuYasha knew that, this youkai was Kagome, an unconscious Kagome to be sure but her none the less.

"Miroku, are you sure that this is Kagome? Sango asked looking over at the limp woman in InuYasha's arms.

"Yes Sango, I am positive, her eyes and aura are the same" looking around Miroku decided that they should probably go back to the hut that they had spent the night in. From the looks of things Kagome might very well be in a state of shock and given the fact that she now very much looked like a demon needed to be hidden from the world at large at the moment. Should that fact get out for what ever reason it could put them all in serious danger.

"Come on, InuYasha, let's get her back to camp" the hanyou just looked at the Monk for a moment before hitching the limp girl up higher in his arms.

"Let's go then monk" the red clad hanyou just leapt up in to the air and headed back towards the hut.

"Sango?" came Shippo's voice from beside the demon slayer "Was that really Kagome?"

"There's only one way to find out" she said giving Kirara a nudge sending her into the air once again with her three passengers.

Landing hard on the ground InuYasha walked into the small abandoned hut laying the demon woman on Kagome's bedding. Though he didn't like the fact that she might be the beautiful miko he had loved for so long, he was willing to find out if it was really her or an incredible impostor, perhaps she was one of Naraku's puppets, or one of his creations. If she were sent by Naraku to destroy them from the inside it probably would have worked except for the markings on the "impostors" face if he wanted to destroy them like this than he would have been arrogant enough to make her perfect in every way.

By the time the others made it back to the hut the hanyou had worked himself in to a demented frenzy as to where the 'real' Kagome was, he didn't' want to believe that this could be her.

"InuYasha, could you not have at least waited for us?" Miroku asked , receiving only a "feh" in response the monk ignored the hanyou to take a better look at 'Kagome'. he knew it was her nothing had really changed, her facial structure was the same, she still had the same hair style, her cloths and even the way they fit all screamed 'Kagome'. He just didn't understand how it was possible that she now looked like a full demon. Kneeling next to her still form Miroku brushed back Kagome's hair where her ears were revealing delicate points.

"I don't understand Miroku" InuYasha spoke "This could not be Kagome, it's got to be one of Naraku's schemes, if she's one of his incarnations then she'll have a mark on her back just like Naraku, Kagura , and every other demon that he's created"

"InuYasha's right" Sango said from by the entrance "We had better check her, just to make sure, but we should do it while she's unconscious so that she can't hide any marks"

"As much as I would love to disagree with you both I believe we shouldn't take any chances, we should all be in the hut when this takes place just in case she wakes up and decides to attack"

"Hentai" Sango muttered under her breath.

Looking down at the miko turned youkai, Sango shook her head, she was hoping that this really was her friend/sister, if it wasn't she was going to hunt down whom ever had taken her and make sure they paid with their lives.

Gently rolling the woman over on to her stomach InuYasha cut through the material of the sleeping cloths she wore, spreading the material revealed nothing but two earthy brown stripes that curved over both her shoulders two on either side of her ribs and two more peaking up from the elastic band of her pyjama bottoms, all marks matched the single stripes on both cheeks.

Pulling the shirt roughly, incredulous that there had been no mark declaring her one of Naraku's creations, InuYasha rolled her over pulling off the shirt completely revealing two perfectly round globes, nipples peaking quickly in the chill air.

A mumbled "SIT" sent the hanyou in to the floor.

"God damn it InuYasha, I really didn't think you wanted to look at my breasts that bad" Kagome said sitting up grabbing the remnants of the shirt to cover her self with.

"Miroku? What the hell do you think your doing?" Kagome glared at him as his eyes wouldn't go higher then where her hands had covered.

"Well" Sango said hitting the monk hard on the head causing him to nose plant into the dirt floor of the hut

"I think that this really is Kagome as she has said InuYasha's subduing command and it worked"

"Indeed" Miroku said slowly sitting up his back towards Kagome, rubbing the dirt off his face.

Kagome looked around the hut, a little dazed as everything slowly came back to her again, remembering what her friends had said both before and after she had passed out. They had called her a Youkai, but that was impossible she couldn't be a youkai, she was born a human. shaking out of her thoughts for a moment realizing that she was half naked.

"Miroku, take InuYasha and Shippo out of the hut while I dress" Kagome said in a tone that expected that he obey. Taking the hint and grabbing the sputtering hanyou by the collar of his haori Miroku dragged them out of the hut, hiding his disappointment behind a stoic face that would have done Sesshomaru proud.

"Sango" Kagome asked quietly.

"What is it Kagome"

"Do I really look like a demon?" Sango sighed and sat down beside her sister.

"Kagome, Not only do you look like a demon but you are starting to emanate youki, though your aura hasn't changed you resonate like a demon would. Though I don't understand what has happened to cause this change, you are for all intents and purposes a demon"

Kagome looked at her friend then to the ground, confusion and worry showing on her face.

"What am I going to do Sango, my senses are on over load right now, everything is in sharp focus, my eyes hurt from the intensity of the colours. The smells are really getting to me, Miroku and InuYasha need a bath they stink at least I think it's them. It's all getting a little too much, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this before I go crazy"

"Well Kagome" Sango said putting her hand on the smaller girl's bare shoulder "I don't know how this happened and I have never heard of a human becoming a demon with out some sort of exchange of soul and body involved. I do know that we will figure out a way to get you back to normal"

"Thank you, Sango" Kagome said rummaging though her pack. "Well I think it would be best if I didn't draw any attention to my self, we can't have Naraku or any one else find out I've turned into a demon, Now where did I put that make up"

Finding what she needed she set it aside and starting looking for cloths, Kagome felt different she felt as if she needed to dress befitting her status and power, but this need was like a separate voice in her head. she had an idea of what she wanted to wear but knowing that she wouldn't be able to achieve the look she wanted until they reached the next town. But that was fine for now. Pulling out a pair of tight fitting low rise blue jeans, and a form fitted cream coloured kimono style shirt with long flowing sleeves. A design of gold flower petals floated over the shirt at an angle. The sleeves hiding the marks on her arms from view.

Pulling on a pair of dark brown knee high slouch leather boots bought especially for running around in the feudal era. The boots having been Sango's idea after the incident with Tsubaki. After getting the boots a spell had been placed on the preventing anything from piercing the leather.

Running a hand through the hair at the side of her head Kagome's had brushed her ear feeling the point of it rub her hand. Startled she dug once more into her backpack reaching for the small compact mirror that she always kept around. Noticing the two stripes on her cheeks she angled the mirror to the side to see her ears. No wonder her friends had thought she was a demon, she looked like one. Hearing the guys close to the hut hoping they weren't peeping on her.

"Sango? Kagome asked pulling her bra out from the bag and putting it on with practiced ease.

"How far are Miroku and InuYasha from the hut?" she asked.

Turning Sango looked out side the small thatched window and raised her eyebrow.

"there actually near the tree line, Why"

"I can hear them as if they are right here in the same room with me" Kagome said now fully dressed the makeup now covering her facial markings.

"Kagome? You said your senses are different? Right?"

"Um huh" She nodded "yeah I can here everything but it's like there right next to my ears, as I look around it's like everything has cleaner lines. I can see more detail in everything, and the smells it's no longer just one scent it's like everything has layers upon layers of smells"

"You are developing youkai senses, and even as we speak I can sense the youki in you becoming stronger"

Packing up her back pack and sleeping bag and then slung the hiking back pack over her shoulder before stepping out of the hut. It was easy to see the miko was not her usual self by the sullen expression on her face. Her eyes looked far away as if lost in thought and for the first time Sango saw true fear in the eyes of Kagome.

"What do you think caused Kagome to turn into a demon?" Shippo asked looking towards the hut.

"I do not know, Shippo but she is swiftly gaining a demonic aura, I can feel it building she is becoming powerful very quickly I do not think it will be long before she starts showing signs of demonic abilities"

All three watched as Kagome stepped from the hut appearing deep in thought the marks now gone from her cheeks and her hair done in such a way as to hide the graceful points of her now fey like ears. Kagome's clothing giving a highly appealing quality that drew the eye, her step now graceful as she glided to the edge of the clearing back pack in tow.

Looking at her like that made InuYasha's heart clench in want as her scent of nutmeg and vanilla wafted over him, though he detected a new element in her scent, the smell of ozone like the smell of lighting during the height of a intense summer storm, the scent of raw endless power.

There was something about her now that drew him to her more that made him want to act on his desire to kiss her pouting lips, to hold her smaller body pressed tight to his in passion.

It wasn't until he felt the light smack across the back of his head that InuYasha had realised that Miroku was speaking to him. Drawing him self back together he looked over his shoulder back at the monk and he realized he had taken several steps with out even knowing it.

"What were you saying Miroku?" InuYasha asked absently.

"What has your attention so captured, InuYasha? Could it be the Lady Kagome? Perhaps?"

"Yeah right, InuYasha would rather be with Kikyo a dead woman made of bones and grave yard soil" Shippo stated sceptically.

No one had noticed that InuYasha was still not paying attention to the Houshi and Kitsune, nor did they notice how his eyes had bled to pink and slowly started turning red and the jagged marks on his cheeks slowly bleeding to the surface. InuYasha took another step forward.

SKSKSKSK

The world had come slowly into focus for the Inu Taiyoukai, the soft bedding under him and the familiar feel to the room told him he was in his chambers in the Palace of the Moon, though he could tell something wasn't right. Sitting up, Sesshomaru opened his eyes looking around he saw nothing out of place. Though something was wrong, the palace was too quiet, the scents he could normally smell were no longer there it was as if it were abandoned though he knew that wasn't true.

Standing from the bed Sesshomaru strode to the closet pulling out a pair of black hakama, kimono and obi sash and donning them. Giving his silver hair a flick back over his shoulder, he stopped in mid movement staring down at the hand incredulously.

Quickly Sesshomaru strode over to the large standing mirror that stood on the other side of his lush chambers. Removing the Kimono from his broad shoulders and letting the silk hit the tatami mat. Staring at his body, Sesshomaru noticed one glaring difference, his demon marking's, all but the blue crescent moon on his forehead, were gone.

"Jaken" It was the first time the Inu lord had ever bellowed for his retainer and it was embarrassing to admit that his control had slipped in the light of what was happening.

It only took a moment for the annoying toad to appear.

"My lord Sesshomaru, what can this lowly Jaken do for you"

"What happened last night, Jaken? How did I get back here"

"My lord Ah-Un brought you back to the castle late last night we are unsure what happened but you were unconscious, the servants disrobed you and placed you in your chambers" Jaken grating voice stopped knowing not to over talk when his lord was visibly upset, he really didn't want to die.

The memory of saving that miko that traveled with InuYasha, flashed through Sesshomaru's mind it was after that, that he couldn't remember. Looking at him self in the mirror again, he noticed he still looked the same, the same silver white hair still lay smoothly down his back, his muscled chest and arms were still defined, he still had the same sweep of broad shoulders.

Over the past few minuets his beast had been strangely quiet and it was unusual for the beast to not come up with something snarkey to say at his present predicament. Prodding around his mind for the annoying creature of his baser self, he came up empty handed, the beast was gone.


	3. Control? heh

Chapter 3

"Control? heh"

For the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru was alone in his mind. The sensation was disturbing, it was his own thoughts, his own mind, his own personality, but more disturbing still was the fact that he felt powerless.

"Leave me Jaken, have food sent up to me and left out side the door, I do not want to be disturbed for any reason" Ignoring the imp Sesshomaru slipped back on his haori tying the sash around him self once again. Moving over to the stand where he habitually kept both his swords while he slept, picking up Tenseiga and placing it in the sash, then reaching for Tokijin but stopped in mid movement as something scorched along his palm. Looking down at the sword Sesshomaru realized he was no longer able to wield the deadly fang with out being taken over by it's evil aura. This was unacceptable there was only one thing to do now and that was to find out what happened. Donning armour that was now heavier than it had been just the day before, Sesshomaru bellowed for Jaken again.

Appearing at the door in moments Jaken waited for his masters order.

"Ready Ah-Un I will be leaving, you are to stay here and take care of Rin" with that said Sesshomaru left to retrieve something special from the vault hidden deep in the bowels of the castle something he never thought he would need.

SKSKSKSK

Sango left the hut only a moment after her friend had she watched Kagome deep in thought, glancing over at the three some of guys over by the trees she noticed that InuYasha had a very hard time removing his eyes off of Kagome's form. Well this was certainly an interesting development. Sango was fully aware of her sisters feelings toward the hanyou now, she cared for him deeply but from the look on InuYasha's face it was more than 'care for' on his part. Who would have thought that he would feel that way towards the miko now. InuYasha's movement forward switched Sango's gaze back to Kagome.

The miko turned demon was confused for a moment as she sniffed the air the scent was not something she could place, familiar though it was. Turning slowly her eyes scanned from first Sango then to Miroku and then Shippo, they all seemed unaware that there was something different in the air. Finally her eyes alighted on InuYasha, and something inside her growled as she looked at the half demon before her. The whites of his eyes now the colour of rubies, his iris's a dark turquoise. Demon markings appearing on his cheeks, Kagome knew what was happening but she didn't know what to do about it as she watched him slowly approach her.

A sudden calmness stole over Kagome as she was suddenly sitting on top of the hanyou's chest her dainty hand now tipped with deadly claws holding onto InuYasha's throat and pressing down with a firmness that told she meant business. However the voice that came from her lips sound as if it was coming from the depths of a dark cave with and with a rumble of a growl to it.

"Control your self, InuYasha or risk loosing that which is most important to you" Kagome watched her own movements and InuYasha's.

His hands settled themselves on her hips before his fingertips slid up the back of her shirt caressing the warm skin there. Sitting up despite the pressure of Kagome's hand and the weight of her body, InuYasha nipped at Kagome's throat just below her chin, the movement pressing her body closer to his pressing his arousal against her core. She knew the nipping was a animalistic way of asking for forgiveness and Kagome knew that his beast road him at the moment. Though she knew that this was different from the other times InuYasha's demon blood had taken control she didn't know what to do.

Her hand slipped to his shoulder as her body was assaulted by the sensations that he caused, by how good it felt to be pressed up against a male's body and for the moment she didn't offer any resistance. The nipping soon became open mouthed kisses fangs lightly scraping the skin on the side of her neck, his hands still caressing her hips and the skin just above her jeans, her form unresisting.

The feeling, the arousal he was creating in her felt so good, she didn't want it to stop but she knew they would regret it if she didn't get his beast to recede and they did something that InuYasha never wanted from her to begin with. Not that she would now any way, even with him rubbing against her most intimate parts she had to stop him, she had to fight how good he was making her feel with even just the smallest flexing of his muscles. She had to gain control of her self first then make him stop.

"InuYasha, stop" Kagome's hands came to his shoulders, pushing slightly she summoned her miko powers to the fore and gave him a small shock. Watching as his eyes returned to their normal honey colouring.

"Kagome?" InuYasha blinked as he realised the position he was in, his lips were still near Kagome's throat hands still on her hips. Pulling back slowly he looked up in to sapphire eyes with his own, confused, honey ones.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know" Miroku said from behind InuYasha "Kagome are you feeling alright?"

"It was a little weird for a moment it was like I wasn't quite in control of my body but I was, almost like I was moving with out consciously making my self do so" she said from InuYasha's lap her face red realising that her friends had a front row seat to what had just happened.

"Your eyes had turned silver for a moment, just your iris's, they flashed and you were on the ground holding down InuYasha. It wasn't until I saw his eyes that I realised that he was transforming" Though the monk was usually longwinded this explanation was short and to the point for once.

"Kagome" the Slayer said coming closer carefully her hand resting on her sword "you moved so fast, it was like you were there one moment then you were gone"

"I've only seen one demon with that kind of speed and that was-" Miroku was interrupted by the slowly moving inu hanyou who was still pressed close to the beautiful miko, though if it had been Miroku in that position with Kagome he wouldn't have been so quick to move either.

"Sesshomaru" he said helping Kagome to stand as he did so him self, though his one arm didn't move from around her waist unwilling to release her just yet "he's been the only one to move that fast, not even Naraku"

"Do you think that maybe Sesshomaru is behind what's happening to Kagome" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder.

"It is doubtful that he would even bother, such things are not his style, he would not use this kind of ruse to get tetsusaiga he would just come after it himself. I do however think that who ever is behind this is some one who we have never faced in battle before. This is beyond Naraku's abilities, even with the large piece of the jewel that he has, he has been trying to get the jewel to make himself into a full demon instead of the large assortment he is composed of" Miroku was smart though his lechery could get him into a lot of trouble sometimes.

"Come on" Kagome said walking over to pick up her backpack "Let's get going before something else happens" blush still staining her cheeks.

In agreement the others packed up their things and they were off once more.

SKSKSKSK

Deep in the bowels of the castle guarded by magic's that would insure that only the true lord of the castle could enter the vault. Sesshomaru followed the steep stairs at a careful pace, though normally he would have just leapt down most of them he didn't know what if anything would happen should his suspicions be true.

Finally reaching the bottom Sesshomaru stood in a enormous room, the ceiling more than high enough to accommodate his true form. Though the vault brought back memories, Sesshomaru was not there to reminisce, there was only one reason he would come down into the vault, he intended to retrieve something he now desperately needed. The vault of the Tashio family was a long held secret only those of the blood could enter, it contained the family fortune and ancient family heirlooms that were incredibly powerful,

One of which was the medallion of Yuohsoku, which was created by the originator of Sesshomaru's line, was said that both the originator's blood and fangs went in to the creation of the medallion. So powerful was it that only those of the line could bare the power it held and wield it. It lay across the room

held in the gaping maw of a gigantic stone inu that was only half of Sesshomaru's true form.

The large stone Inu carved in a sitting position from the purest white marble, was looking at Sesshomaru with blank eyes. Making his way to the statue, Sesshomaru sighed in resignation, it was obvious that he was in great need of the medallion and though it was something he would not use under normal circumstances as he was above such aids to his power, it seemed his power had disserted him or had been taken. Bits and pieces of the battle that he had fought the night before were returning to his mind and though he didn't know what his opponent had done when he and the miko had been hit by that blast of magic, Sesshomaru did know that he was going to find out what had happened and then reverse it.

Grasping the large circular medallion in his clawless hand Sesshomaru looked upon the crescent moon that had been engraved upon it, the two points of the moon were curving inward toward the center at a sharp angle as if they were fangs in a set of jaws. The background of the metal was two shades darker than the moon making it stand out.

It had been over three hundred years since he had touched the medallion, slipping it's chain from the jaws of it's guardian Sesshomaru placed the chain around his neck allowing the power with in to flow into his own body filling that empty place inside of him temporarily to the brim with power. Watching his hands as his claws slowly reappeared along with the markings, his armour felt lighter .

Making his way out of the vault Sesshomaru slid the medallion under his cloths so that it touched the skin of his chest. Clenching his fist, Sesshomaru vowed to him self he would make whom ever had done this pay with their life. A sneering grin appeared on his lips, oh we would relish the blood upon his lips when he found out who had done this to Sesshomaru, powerful taiyoukai, Lord of the west, son of the feared dog general.

An: Hey everybody Please review I would greatly love to hear from my readers get insparation when you guys tell me stuff you liked and disliked. I know not verymany people read my stories and I dont' have the time to devote to them as I would like to however please review and I"ll be able to get another chapter out quicker. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. I sense nothing, I sense everything

Chapter 4

"I sense nothing, I sense everything"

The meanderings of the group were slow, the mud, produced from the rain the night before retarding there pace even further. Though the day was beautiful the five travelers were quiet. Kagome could hear the breathing and heart beats of every one around her causing a distracting noise, having produced a pair of sunglasses from her bag a while ago, had stemmed the migraine from the intensity of the light and bright colors.

Now things were better at least with the migraine, InuYasha refused to even look at her any more it was as if he was ashamed of what he had done. Though she was more confused at her own reaction to what was going on.

Kagome felt more alive then she had in her life; she could feel the rhythm of the nature around her. She could feel the heartbeat of the earth, of the plants and animals that were around her. There was more to everything it was like she could close her eyes and she knew that there was a rabbit hiding under the branches of the bush they had just past. It was instinct at that point and it was getting stronger.

Though she felt free she also felt as if a weight was on her shoulders a great responsibility was passed to her and she had no idea how to handle it. She was scared; that was the quick and dirty of it she was just scared, but no one could know they couldn't even suspect if she were to let on that she was afraid then every one could be in danger and that could cause major problems every ones lives were at stake and she was responsible for it.

It was weird how this shift in power was responsible for so much in how she felt now, she knew she could kill InuYasha if she had to, not that she would but she knew she was that strong.

Feeling strange, different from what she had been experiencing moments before, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Something was coming; something extremely powerful, looking at the others none of them seemed to feel it almost as if she was the only one that could and maybe that was it, maybe she was the only one now powerful enough to feel what ever was headed this way. There was only one way to find out.

"Do any of you feel that?" she asked looking around, keeping her eyes on her surrounding area.

They were traveling in open field near the forest line, something that was common for the group though in actuality not very smart considering the amount of people who wanted the jewel shards and the enemies who wanted to kill them all. Tactics were not InuYasha's strong point, actually he really didn't have any strong points, none that most people knew about any way. The few that the hanyou did possess came out in his loyalty to his friends and his steadfastness to defend those who could not defend themselves.

"I don't sense anything" the slayer said hesitantly.

"What about you two" Kagome said looking at both the Hanyou and the Monk.

Miroku shook his head "I sense nothing"

"Don't know what your talking about wench" InuYasha spouted with his nose up in the air and his arms crossed in a petulant stance.

"I see" it was just as she had thought they didn't sense it. Erring on the side of caution and going with instinct; Kagome turned on her heal and headed at a light sprint towards the trees. Knowing that she was receiving odd looks from both InuYasha and the Monk she could feel the Taija following her with out question, Shippo and Kirara close behind leaving the monk and hanyou behind.

She thought it was funny that those two were the only ones that didn't follow immediately of course they didn't they were boys and they were all self important and all-knowing, though in their arrogance they did get hurt more often then herself and the slayer. Kagome figured it had some thing to do with the fact that they just didn't think, a common trait of the male of the species it was either that or the fact that Kagome normally didn't make grandiose decisions such as this.

It was troubling, this energy that was approaching and quickly, Kagome knew that she had only a few minuets before it would be within visual range, the girls had just hit the tree line when InuYasha and Miroku started to dash after them.

"Oh my gods" Sango whispered finally able to sense the approaching demon.

Concentrating Kagome placed a barrier around them, hiding any energy or life signs from whom ever was coming this way.

Watching from there cover in the bushes the five travelers waited sensing the powerful swell of energy flow towards them all. Moments went by before a figure came into view and moments still before said figure was distinguishable. The white robes and blue and yellow obi, a distinctive feature of the western lords normal attire, as he rocketed past the group atop of his favored mount.

"_Must stay hidden," _A voice whispered in Kagome's mind, Looking around she realized that none of her companions had spoken. That was odd she didn't think she was going insane although one never knew, she was after all a time traveling miko from five hundred years in the future.

"_Cannot allow him to find us, wouldn't understand" _Kagome blinked as she realized that that voice was coming from her mind but she wasn't thinking it.

'What the hell?' she thought 'I'm going bat shit crazy'

Sesshomaru passed the group by with out incident, although Kagome was damn sure something was not right about this whole new symptom she was having and made a mental note to ask Sango when they were alone.

"I think were okay for now" Kagome said a little shaky letting the barrier drop around them slowly so as not too alert any demons such as Sesshomaru that they were there.

"Kagome" Miroku said from the other side of InuYasha "How did you know he was coming?"

"I could sense him" she said almost absently "we should get going and in a different direction than him he was very angry"

"Agreed" Sango said adjusting her harikotsu and starting off in a southerly direction.

SK~SKSK~SK

The moments after the medallion touched his chest he knew that it was more than just power in piece of metal, it was as if the creator knew that this would some day happen to one of his line. Sesshomaru could feel the beginnings of, well he wasn't' sure what but it was starting to coalesce within him and drawing him closer to his previous state of being and closer to feeling like his normal demon self.

Now that he was feeling like himself again Sesshomaru faced a problem, Did he go after the miko or did he start his search for the one that did this too him. Either way he would have to find the miko, and find out what she knew about all this, or perhaps she had some kind of insight into this. Well where ever she was now he was going to have to start his search sooner rather than later, he realized, she might know something he didn't.

His currant situation was unacceptable and as he flew through the sky his mood darkened and thought was quickly become fuel for his anger.

Perhaps the miko was the one who had arranged for this to happen after all it was quite suspicious that she was there to begin with, and had he not supposedly saved her from that blast she would very well have died. She could have known he would have done that, counted on it even, her life depending on his reaction to her being there, it was all probably an illusion to get close to him to take his power from him and she succeeded.

The more he thought about it the more the miko appeared guilty and the more he became angry, his mood darkening dangerously Sesshomaru sped through the sky.

SK~SKSK~SK

They headed south for the rest of the day, Kagome uneasy about Sesshomaru's proximity to her, it would be too soon before she saw him again though hopefully it wouldn't happen.

Ever since seeing him go by earlier Kagome had been on edge and her friends were starting to notice the constant looking over the shoulder and surveying her surroundings and staying with in the trees but in sight of the path. Her insistence that they keep to ground cover was driving InuYasha insane so much so he was developing a twitch.

Finally fed up Sango grabbed her friend by the arm and spun her around, holding Kagome by the shoulders and giving her a little shake.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you? You've never been this jumpy before" Sango said, concern evident on her face.

"I'm not sure Sango" Kagome said with a sigh "I keep hearing this voice in my head"

Sango was suddenly very alert, all concern gone and seriousness replacing.

"Describe it Kagome" she ordered, and it was an order and something inside of her took offence to the fact that this human was giving her orders.

"I don't know it's like it's my voice but it's not it's different, just enough to tell apart from my own internal mind" she said shaking away the strange feeling.

There was a long pause and Sango walked away pacing now back and fourth in front of Kagome.

"A beast" InuYasha said taking a step forward

Kagome looked at him blankly for a long moment before blinking.

"A what?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Your youki is creating a beast within it's the instinctual side of a demon but it's more a symbiotic relationship as it has it's own personality, it is your animal side and it is as unique as you are" Sango said finishing what InuYasha had started.

"Right, I need a moment, actually no we need to find some where to camp for the night, this is just too much and I can't deal" Hands on the side of her face Kagome looked at Sango, the other girl could feel the stress coming off the miko in waves.

"There was a hot spring about a mile back" Miroku spoke leaning on his staff, thumb pointing over his shoulder in the direction they had recently came from, as always the monk usually knew where places such as that would be, he would have to so that he could keep spying on the girls when they took there baths.

"Okay fine lets go back" The Hanyou said turning back in the opposite direction.


	5. I am more than just a miko

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys, i found the problem with my muse, turns out I can't be creative with out a note pad and pen, sitting at the computer i can't really create anything i actually have to hand write everthing out. any way now that 've figured that out i'll be able to update on a regular bases so I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Kiss of destiny.

Chapter 5

"I am more than just a miko"

InuYasha's acquiescence to going back to the hot spring was odd; Kagome didn't know what to make of it. He never backtracked unless it was necessary and definitely not for they're comfort unless it was from a storm or some such thing.

Pausing in her step Kagome was hit with a sudden epiphany she knew what she had to do she knew how to get the answers she needed, the hot spring was necessary to facilitate what she needed to do, they were about twenty minuets from the spring now she could scent the sulphur on the air.

"Make camp here," she said, "I'll return in a little while, do not come after me" dropping her pack and only taking her bow and quiver with her.

It was nearing sunset and she knew that Miroku and Sango wouldn't be able to fallow her but InuYasha was a different story and she really didn't need to deal with him right now.

She could see the question he was about to ask and she really didn't want to have to sit him at the moment and if only he would listen to her, perhaps he would.

"Stay here" she said to the hanyou in a tone that told him that if he dared to argue or come after her it would be a severe punishment that he would receive.

Noticing his ears flattening and his posture slouch she knew he would obey her. He knew he was being ordered by his alpha, his behavior was weird but she would deal with that when she didn't have more important things to do.

Kagome's feet were swift upon the ground carrying her to the spring in moments. Trees were close to the waters edge surrounding the spring, and rocky out cropping to one side. The leafy foliage hiding most of the steaming water from view of anything from the air but allowing the light of the fading sun to enter dappling the area in shades of purple pink and red.

Quickly scanning the area and finding no threats Kagome walked forward placing a barrier around the spring, she was protected; the barrier was designed to let no one see in but she could see out.

Placing her bow and quiver against a large bolder and removing her clothing, Kagome stepped into the spring, the water lapping against her skin as she moved deeper into the steamy out cropping.

~SK~

He was on a mission; mind you he was always on a mission. It had been months since she had seen his woman, months since he had smelt her sweet scent, since he had scene those cobalt blue eyes, his woman his Kagome.

He knew he was close, he could smell that idiot hanyou and the rest of his pack, though strangely enough Koga couldn't smell the one he was looking for, his Kagome wasn't with Inubaka, or at least she wasn't with him now, her scent was quickly fading on the breeze.

Changing his direction and closing fast form the east he came gusting into camp sending a shower of debris raining down on InuYasha.

"So Dogshit, where's my woman" Koga said taking a cocky stance with his hands on his hips the traditional armor glinting in the remaining rays of the sun, the dull brown fur accented by the katana at his hip.

~SK~

Sinking slowly into the water Kagome relaxed against he rocky outcropping and a large rock sunken in the steamy depths. Closing her eyes she reached deep inside herself trying to find that deep part of her self that was new that she knew she needed to commune with. Kagome wasn't born a demon she didn't' know what was going on she didn't' know what her senses were telling her, something which she would have if she had been born a demon.

Reaching that part of her she was met with glowing red eyes in the dark.

'Hello? Kagome asked looking around in the dark.

'You're wanting to speak with me?' the beast asked it sounded confused.

'Yes' was her simple reply.

"Why? Was the beast's equally simple question.

"I'm a human miko, I wasn't born a demon I'm not supposed to have youki I'm not supposed to have all these demon abilities, I don't' know why I suddenly I am in possession of these nor do I know how to use them we are two separate entities in one body but I don't think that it is right we should be one entity in one body"

'What do you propose?'

"I don't' know but we need to merge, we need to be one, of one mind, one body, one soul, I believe we can be so much more if we do'

'You are very accepting of this and so quickly, we chose well in you'

Kagome didn't have time to be confused, the beast rushed her then but as she and the beast collided both forms turned to mist.

~SK~

"She's not here Koga" Sango said annoyance lacing her tone as she sat down by the fire warming herself with the flames.

"Where the hell is she then? Koga demanded "it's after sunset you know, InuYasha you sure as hell don't' take good care of my woman, you know what I'm not going to put up with this any more I'm taking her back to my den tonight" his tone was cocky is posture annoyingly full of him self.

"Yeah good luck with that, Wolf" InuYasha said calmly dusting off the red hori before settling himself down at the base of a tree, tetsusaiga resting on his lap and his arms grossed silver of his hair flowing over his shoulders.

Koga looked at the hanyou he wasn't acting like he normally did around him. The two demons and two humans seemed completely unconcerned about Kagome's whereabouts; the sun had fully set now they should be concerned he was.

"The sun's gone and you guys aren't concerned about Kagome?

"The lady Kagome's can take care of her self," Miroku stated settling down beside Sango and adjusting his robes.

"Yeah, besides that; Kagome doesn't need any one to protect her especially not you" Shippo stated belligerently.

"Now Shippo, You know better then to be rude," Kagome said coming out of the shadows of night-darkened trees.

Koga stood swiftly and made his way to Kagome, grasping one of her hands in his.

"There's my woman" it was his usual statement,

Koga didn't notice the quick swirl of youki or the scowl that came across her face. He didn't see the other hand as it came up and backhanded him across the face, so fast was the movement that sent him flying a few yards away.

"You would dare continue to treat me as a lesser? Kagome demanded her voice a dark growl and full of power.

"You would dare claim me as though I was too weak to be give a choice, too weak and need protection"

"Kagome?" Koga was shocked that she had hit him; that she had hit him hard enough to hurt and send him flying.

"You will treat me with the respect you would any powerful youkai courting a mate, you wish to claim me but you do not stop to pay attention that I am not the same person I was when we first met I am something completely different, I am Miko and something else I can't explain. But I am a power of my own and you will respect that if nothing else. You must earn what is not yours; do you understand Koga?

All he could do was nod he was so shocked, bringing his hand up to his mouth he gingerly touched his lip pulling his fingers back at the with a quiet hiss of pain Koga noticed blood on his fingers. Some how his Kagome had become even stronger than before watching as she sat her self down in front of the fire, he noticed it then the markings on her cheeks and wrists, how her cloths were pristine even though he knew she would have been traveling all day, it was as she said, Kagome was more than just a miko.

~SK~

The witch in the mountain had told him nothing, and Sesshomaru's mood grew even darker then it had been when he arrived earlier in the day. Having brought the now dead witch an offering as she had demanded for her services, and even after all that ceremony and mind numbing idiocy, he still had no answers. It was time to track down that miko and find out what was really going on. Leaving the mountain he began his search back at the clearing where he had first rescued the miko.

It was a regret he should never have saved her, should have left her to die from the creatures attack. It was odd though how random and seemingly out of nowhere that who or what ever it was had attacked. It was just suddenly there, hurling blasts at him the strange thing was that even with his superior speed, agility and power he had not been able to land a single blow.

The miko would give him answers and if he had to torture her to get them, he would. He knew he was obsessing about it knew that he would never in any other circumstances be distracted, and he was distracted by the girl, his every thought was about her, about killing her, about holding her to his body, about torturing her, about sliding his cock into her, about dragging her by her hair and…

Sesshomaru shook his head; he needed his answers now before it could become any worse, before his thoughts became actions.


End file.
